Teacher AU Nobody Asked For
by TheSnowBlues
Summary: Lance is a bio teacher, Keith is a Government teacher. I based this off of my two teachers and I really think it fits them, multichap. Klance.
1. Chapter 1

Lance walked into his classroom before first period, _another year in my favorite room on campus, yes!_ and plops his first of many potted plants onto the counter and began writing on the board, getting ready for his first lecture of the year.

 _Why everyone and everything is extraordinary (Pep talk/Lecture)_

Lance knew what it felt like to go through high school, and he didn't remember too many great and wondrous things until well into college, his family is what made high school worth it, classes with cousins and eating lunch with siblings everyday was better than he would've imagined friends were like. Home was everywhere he went. It changed freshman year of university. They were all split up, some hundreds, even thousands of miles away.

Making friends in college was weird, and kind of like a dance, and Lance guessed it was actually exactly like high school but this was his first time actually experiencing it, Lance had to hurry and find some people who were split from their high school friends before groups and cliques were made, and by the time he found Pidge and Hunk, the groups were made and he was as happy as could be. They clicked. They were a family.

Although his major was biology, his dream job being an elementary school teacher, he took up a writing class to try to fix up his essays. That was where he found his group's fourth person. _A mullet?_

* * *

"Every single one of you are so amazing, made up of billions of tiny cells that are working every second of everyday, just to make sure you're functioning, that's what you are, and I think that's pretty flippin' amazing." *bell rings* "Darn, guess I didn't get to teach today, have a good first day kids! We're gonna have a great year of Bio 101!"

"Aw, he's so cute, especially for a teacher,"

"I KNOW, he's so nice,"

"The only other one as young as him here is like, Mr. Kogane, but he's such a sour puss!" "yeah, he's pretty terrible,"

"Hey, you three, you've only had one class with him, he's a great teacher you know, better than me, every single kid last year passed the AP Exam." He bit his lip, "I don't mind you saying I'm better than him, of course, but it's a bit unfair to compare two different teachers with different subjects to each other, ya know?"

"Yeah? Well he just breaks us down, and says everything is a machine, my mom says-"

"I think it's pretty cool, his way of teaching. He's _real_." the boy gives Lance a look on the last word, "And besides, I heard he just kicks us out for today because he doesn't want to bore us on the first day, and give us enough time to check out the text books before the horde of people,"

"Ugh, whatever," the trio of girls left, slamming the door behind them.

"You've taken a liking to Mr. Kogane? He's pretty great, for a political science major,"

"Yeah, I love how raw and _honest_ he is, it's just he seemed kinda down today, more than usual, my sister had him last year and she said he was always really into it, he didn't seem like that today, I hope he's alright,"

"I'll check up on him,"

"I'm happy to have two out of the ordinary teachers this year, it's very.." he paused, looking at Lance's plant, "interesting,"

"I'm glad to be of service," Lance said, a little unsure, as the boy walked out of the room into passing period.

* * *

"You're all useless, and we're all part of a huge corporate machine in which nobody has freedom. Nobody matters but the rich. Welcome to Government 101, take out your books and get a syllabus by the door."

"But sir, the papers are blank,"

"Good, now you know the rules. Put away your books and get out of my class. Read the first chapter of your books, notes are online, test next monday." As the students were getting ready to leave, they faltered by the door, as if they were going to be caught doing something bad, "You can go! Nothing matters anyways! Go check out the books you need for the test next week if you plan on graduating," and with that, everyone left. Keith plopped onto his desk chair and sighed.

"How many times today have you done this speech?"

"What are you doing here Lance, don't you have a class to be teaching?"

"Haha, no silly, this is my break period, I wanted to check up on you. Some of the new students are worried about you," he leaned against the door frame, "you okay?"

"I'm so over people asking me that," he said, resting his face in his hands, "I just want to be left alone today, can I do that without people thinking I'm having a mental break?"

Lance rolled his eyes, "Of course you can, but," he started, pushing off from the doorway and walking over to Keith's desk, "you shouldn't have to push everyone away so harshly in the first place," he crouched beside the chair Keith was sitting in, still not getting any reaction, he huffed a loud and long sigh before saying, "you shouldn't be telling kids that they don't matter, it's not true,"

This got movement, Keith unburied his head, "Uh, yeah it is, _we,_ all of us, don't matter in the long run anymore, it's not been a good couple years and I just want kids to fucking vote, make it better-,"

"Then instead of telling them why they _don't_ matter, try telling them why they should _want_ to matter. They should _want_ to change what the past has screwed up, shouldn't they?"

"You're just a plant boy, you wouldn't understand,"

"Really mullet?"

"Ugh," Keith put his head on the desk, not so lightly.

"Ouch, you okay?"

"Ask me that again and I will end you,"

"Ah, right, sorry," Lance rubbed his neck awkwardly, "I guess I'll just let you, uh, go then?" he started walking back towards the door but didn't make it two feet before a hand grabbed his sleeve.

"You have a prep period, don't you?" Keith muttered, "have lunch with me,"

Lance couldn't stop the grin breaking across his face, "Love to,"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, I'mma finish this story hopefully with the next chapter or two, I like teacher AUs and I uh am busy so I can't really do long stories lol, hope yall like :)

* * *

Lance was bored. The second day of school was always the worst. He had to plan every class, with a new pazzazz every time, so kids will never know what's coming. Every period was a show to him. Today, he was giving a standard test to figure out what exactly they needed to cover, and man are there a lot of basics the other science teachers suck at teaching. Tests are the worst. He was grading them when Pidge burst through the door,

"Hey, thank god you do have a free period now, okay, so don't freak out-"

"What are you talking about?" Lance threw his pen on the desk, "don't freak out about what?"

"Okay, so you know that kinda, uh," she falters a little before quietly saying, "weird kid? Johnny or something, dark hair, sleep deprived?"

"Jack," he deadpanned, "what happened?"

"So, apparently Jack saw you and your college crush holding hands and being intimate yesterday and made little John uncomfortable," her eyes got even wider, which Lance was sure wasn't possible, "Did you guys uh, do anything?"

Lance shook his head fervently, standing up now, "of course not, we had lunch yesterday and I tried to cheer him up. It ended up with me eating my salad in silence with his head on his desk," He started walking towards Pidge, "How did you hear about this? What's going to happen? Are we in trouble?"

"If you guys did nothing then I don't see why there'd be trouble, except the fact that a child is accusing you guys of this. I was in the office this morning and it was like the first thing that boy must've done this morning, did he make it to your class this morning?"

"Yeah, he was here, he answered all the questions right on his quiz that evil genius, why?"

"I have no clue buddy, I just didn't want you to be blindsided in case this goes to shit,"

"Thanks," he said, his mind wandering and spacing out.

"I just hope Keith-"

"Keith! We have to go get him, warn him, some-"

"He's already been called in, Lance, Hunk is covering his class right now and the principal's talking to him,"

* * *

"Keith you know I love your class," Principal Shirogane started, beginning to scold his younger pupil, "but what were you thinking? You can't go around school doing these things, although I am very happy if you have found someone finally, you can't display these things in front of children,"

Keith looked fiercely into his basically older brother's eyes, "I can't believe that you would take his side, I legitimately have not done anything inappropriate in this facility!" He raised his voice slightly squeezing his hands between his thighs, "you can't be serious,"

"Keith, you know my personal reasons why I would never segregate our orientations out of school, but it's the parents I'm worried about. You know where we live right now, and who we interact with on a daily basis. It is our job to teach these kids acceptance-"

"Which is why, even though we didn't do anything, we should talk to this little shit and explain what actually happened, and why it wouldn't be a big deal for us to hug either way,"

"I know that's what you want to do, I want that too. The parents might not want us to do this though,"

"I can handle the parents,"

Shiro rolled his eyes, "no, you can't. We both know this. I will deal with this. You will go teach government and pretend to be happy, or whatever you are usually, I'm sorry that you have to go through this so early in the year,"

Keith got up from the leather chair he was sweating onto, ripping his skin of his arms off and glaring at the floor, "yeah, I'll do just that,"

* * *

The door of government 101 slammed open, and in came a particularly angry Mr. Kogane on the second day of school. He slammed his hand on his desk, and looked at the ground, "Mr. Garret, thank you for covering my class, I am now back,"

Hunk looked up at him warily from helping a student with the workbook, "Sorry, kiddo, I'll help you out in a bit, okay?" he said to the student, before walking up to Keith, "Hey, are you sure you're okay? I can cover the rest of the period if you need-"

"Hunk I can do my job!" Keith said sternly looking him in his eyes, then suddenly they darted to the door and immediately softened.

"Hunk," Lance said from the door, "I think you can cover the rest of the period, I think that would be for the best, at least right now," he smiled at Hunk while he was talking, Keith's eyes never leaving his face. Eye contact was then made.

"Hey, do you want to have lunch?" Lance asked, tilting his head and lifting his brows ever so slightly, letting the corners of his mouth curve into a small smile.

Keith nodded, moving his eyes to the ground, allowing Lance to lead him out of the classroom.

"Thanks Hunk, keep the kids safe and smart!" Lance laughed as they walked out of the classroom.


End file.
